1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a battery arrangement structure of a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
As a conventional battery arrangement structure of a vehicle, there has been known a battery arrangement structure in which a battery is arranged between left and right rear fenders (for example, JP-B-6-53504).
In FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 of JP-B-6-53504, rear fenders 46 which cover upper portions of left and right rear wheels 28a, 28b and, at the same time, extend to a central portion from respective sides of left and right rear wheels 28a, 28b and are integrally connected with each other are described. Further, in these drawings, a baggage box 48 is integrally mounted on a center portion of the rear fenders 46 and also at the substantially center between left and right seat rails 20a, 20b, while an electric cell 52 which constitutes a battery is accommodated in a rear portion of the baggage box 48.
The above-mentioned electric cell 52 occupies a portion of the baggage box 48 and hence, a storing space of the baggage box 48 becomes small. Further, dead spaces are formed between the seat rails 20a and 20b and on both sides of the electric cell 52.
Further, since the electric cell 52 which is a heavy load is arranged in the vicinity of the rear wheels 28a and 28b, the weight distribution which a rear portion of vehicle body supports is increased. By arranging the electric cell 52 at a position closer to a front portion of the vehicle body, a mass is concentrated on a center side in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and hence, it is possible to enhance the traveling performance of the vehicle.